


Some Serious Bismuth

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Rings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: After a month of hard work, Bismuth has a confession to make.
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Some Serious Bismuth

“No, the sheen is all wrong. Not nearly good enough. You don’t get a second first chance at this, Bismuth. It’s gotta be perfect.”

Bismuth had been busy lately. Almost obsessively busy. Almost a month ago, she’d locked herself away in her forge and had yet to reemerge. Not even to say ‘Hi’ to anyone. Whatever she was working on had to have been super important.

“It didn’t take me this long to perfect the Breaking Point. And this is way simpler...did I just present the Breaking Point as a positive? Whatever. I’m a Bismuth. I can do this no sweat. Heck, I’ve done it twice already...and if I’ve done it twice already, that just makes this more annoying.”

Shaking her head, she returned to her mystery project. So wrapped up was she in her work that she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching.

“Bismuth?”

She didn’t even turn around to acknowledge her guest.

“Hang on. I think I’ve finally got it. Luster is good. Size is perfect. Same gorgeous color as her eyes...YES! It’s perfect! Oh, she’s gonna love it. I can’t wait to show-”

She turned around. Coming face to face with...

“...Pearl.”

Pearl indeed. Bismuth quickly hid her hands behind her back.

“I’m sorry to intrude on whatever it is you were doing, but the others were getting worried. You haven’t cloistered yourself like this since the war. And after a discussion and some odd human game involving drawing straws, I was selected to come up and check on you.”

She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket to show Bismuth. A literal drawn straw.

“I drew the best straw clearly. Hence I won...or lost...whatever. Anyway, are you alright? And who has gorgeous eyes?”

This was so not how Bismuth wanted this to go down. But seeing as she was basically trapped and couldn’t think of a decent lie to get out of the situation, it looked like her timetable had been moved up.

“Uh...frick. Can you wait outside for a few minutes? I kinda have something important I need to discuss with you. Also, I’ve been locked in here for a month and I smell like forge. I’ll be out there in a snap.”

Pearl cast a suspicious look at her, especially at whatever she was hiding behind her back.

“Alright. But you are acting very odd just so you know.”

She exited the forge, Bismuth letting out a huge exhale.

“Alright B, the time is now whether you want it to be or not. Time to show off what all this frustration was for...after a quick lava dip. I reek.”

Pearl stood outside the entrance to the forge, humming to herself and examining her artwork while she waited.

“I’m still not sure what everyone was giggling about. It looks like a perfectly fine straw to me.”

Before she could question that any more, Bismuth emerged from inside.

“There you are. So, what is this important thing you need to talk with me about?”

Bismuth felt like she needed another month just to plan this part. But she didn’t have a month now. 

“So, Pearl. We’ve uh...we’ve been allies for a long, long time. And in that time...uh...”

Bismuth scratched her head.

“That trip we took to the roller rink last month was...well, Pearl, you’re kind of amazing...no, not kind of. All the way.”

Pearl was catching on to what was happening quickly.

“Bismuth, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Busted.

“Yeah, I am. I’ve felt this way for a long time now. But back then, you were clearly in love with Rose so I never even thought about acting on it it. But with her gone now, me being back, you being amazing...I already said you were amazing...”

She took a deep breath and presented her big secret project. Except it wasn’t very big. It was a ring. 

“I’m a regular ol’ Bismuth in love with a spectacular Pearl. Kinda funny, isn’t it?”

Pearl looked over the ring. It was indeed the exact color of her eyes. And it fit perfectly when she slid it on her finger.

“I’m not asking you to marry me or anything. I just thought a nice gift would impress you. I spent a whole month getting it just right.”

The silence that followed was not reassuring. Bismuth braced herself for rejection. Instead, she got Pearl getting on her tiptoes and kissing her on the cheek.

“It’s lovely. I had no idea you had such feelings for me.”

She took her hand...well, took it as best she could considering Bismuth had some big ol’ hands.

“It’s quite flattering you went through all that trouble for me. And well...I wouldn’t mind pursuing a relationship situation with you. If you’d like that of course.

Oh, she didn’t just like that.

“I’d love that.”

Bismuth felt like the luckiest Gem on Earth.

“...So how does this work exactly? I’ve never dated before.”

Truth be told, Pearl wasn’t great at it either.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Now let’s go share the news with the others.”

When the two returned to the house holding hands and with Pearl sporting her fancy new ring, Amethyst grumbled and pulled $5 from her pocket, slapping it in Steven’s hand.

“Didn’t need future vision to see that one coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never considered Bispearl until I saw "Bismuth Casual"...


End file.
